Goodbye, old friend
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: —En serio quisiera que pudieras estar conmigo... —Murmuró sonriendo con nostalgia, y se sintió como un pensamiento en voz alta ¿Tiene una idea de lo que provoca con esas palabras?


**Goodbye, old friend**

Hay una pared de vidrio entre los dos. Pueden verse claramente el uno al otro, porque todo es transparencia; pero cada vez que extienden la mano al frente para tocarse, las yemas de sus dedos se encuentran con la frialdad del cristal. No está siquiera hecho de un vidrio grueso, es tan frágil, y sin embargo, aunque quisieran simplemente darle un puñetazo y que se quebrara en mil pedazos, para así poder sentir el cuerpo, el calor del otro, su aliento y su voz muy cerca, tienen miedo de clavarse las astillas de cristal en los nudillos y sangrar. Porque incluso ahora ya sangran cuando sus ojos se encuentran a través del cristal.

—Entonces, te vas, de nuevo.

¿Por qué es tan difícil? Ninguno de los dos lo admite, más ansían con todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo volver al pasado, donde la pared de vidrio no existía y compartían pensamientos, tan cerca, tan cerca. Y el anhelo se desborda de sus corazones, pero no hay nada que hacer porque la razón y el cuerpo les reaccionan diferente.

—Sabes que no tengo otra opción.

Y se miran, en silencio otra vez. Culpando al otro del dolor y con todo el rencor acumulado por los años, con todo el despacho, el coraje y la decepción.

Al final, ¿acaso todo eso importa?

—Siempre hay otra opción —al escuchar sus palabras tan sólo esboza una suave sonrisa irónica, cínica. Charles siempee elegía creer, sin importar nada. Y era increíble, poder creer en él después de toda la mierda que le ha hecho pasar. Pprque eso hacía, a pesar de las miradas de coraje y decepción, todavía creía en él. Todavía le quería. No era capaz de ver que ya no había retorno para él.

—En serio quisiera que pudieras estar conmigo... —Murmuró sonriendo con nostalgia, y se sintió como un pensamiento en voz alta ¿Tiene una idea de lo que provoca con esas palabras? Tal vez, pero no tiene ganas de meterse en su cabeza para saber si desea con tantas ganas como él estar juntos, ahora, en el pasado y siempre. ¿Es que acaso no lo están? Sus historias han quedado entrelazadas hasta el final, destinados a cruzarse una y otra vez y no puede imaginar un mundo en el que no tuviera que gritar: "¡ERIK, NO!". Un mundo en el que no dejaran de lado todo por un par de horas para jugar un partido de ajedrez.

—Adiós, Erik —una vez más, se daban la espalda y tomaban caminos Separados, sin romper el cristal.

Paso a paso, sus pies se van acelerando porque tiene que irse, tiene que irse rápido, antes de regresar y derrumbarse en sus pies para pedir perdón por todo el daño que le ha hecho. Antes de perder la razón y la compostura y echarse a llorar como niño, igual que esa vez cuando encontró su recuerdo más brillante. Y se detiene. Porque esa no es forma de terminar esto, porque esto nunca ha ayudado.

—¡Charles! —La silla de ruedas deja de girar, y voltea a verlo — Espera.

Con pasos firmes y decisión, Erik se acerca. Se acerca com determinación, y con el corazón abierto. Charles tiene que admitir que tiene miedo, miedo de la seguridad y dureza en sus ojos. Impenetrable, como el acero.

Entonces, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se agachó com delicadeza, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, cerró suavemente los ojos y le dio un terso beso, apenas un roce sutil, caballeroso. se quedó ahí, sosegado sin romper el contacto, y la pared se rompió.

El vidrio estalló y los cristales volaron lejos por todos lados. De manera involuntaria se hundió en la mente de Magneto, pero el sufrimiento estaba lejano, como una película que le había pasado a alguien más, y no a él; en cambio, las imagenes de sus encuentros revoloteaban en las mentes de ambos. La primera vez que se vieron, las primeras palabras que le dijo, cuando fundieron sus mentes, cuando se tocaron el hombro y cuando rieron y jugaron; cuando se miraron intensamente, cuando se apoyaron, cuando fueron amigos, cuando fueron enemigos y se odiaron; cuando se golpearon y cuando se abrazaron. Erik en la playa odiándose como jamás se había odiado, con Charles sus brazos. Era tan íntimo el contacto, que se hicieron uno.

—Adiós, viejo amigo —dijo, para luego desaparecer, una vez más.


End file.
